i want you back
by noffermans
Summary: Bakura had left for the afterlive, Ryou wants him back can a letter help? WARNIG YAOI don't like don't read I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH
1. A letter for Bakura

**Yeah another story, I'm on the roll. I suddenly have ideas that just pop into my mind; this is another tendershipping story. Please tell what you think.**

**WARNING this is YOAI-don't like, don't read. I don't own yu-gi-oh or his characters**

I want you back.

That's all I want.

No less, no more.

I just want you back

Even if it takes me to the depths of the earth.

Even if I have to go into space.

Even if I have to kill somebody-

Alright that sounded so not like me.

Man, I'm writing to myself again…not good.

Bakura I write this for you.

I know you will never read this, but one could try.

I want you back with me Bakura-

Is that selfish to ask?

I liked it when you were here. Without you I'm so alone.

I don't want to be alone.

You are all that I want,

But the gods didn't give that to me.

Bakura I miss you so much!

It's been a year.

When you had to leave with the Pharaoh to the afterlife,

I wished that I could undo it.

I'm so alone now,

Nobody is here. Even the gang left me.

Bakura I miss you.

Please come back.

I miss the time you spent arguing with me.

But most of all, I miss your love.

I love you Bakura and I always will.

Please try to come back to me.

Love Ryou

_Bakura put the letter down and stared at the gate._

_Ryou wanted him back. He really wanted him back!_

_Oh how much he wanted to go back to Ryou._

''_I'm coming, Ryou-don't worry, I'm coming!''_

**So what do you think? I just got the idea. I don't know how. I'm thinking about a second chapter, after Bakura comes back. Just please leave a review, and if you want to, an idea for the second chapter.**


	2. A letter back

**Here is chapter two. I had it written down, but just needed to get it on the computer. So tell if you like it. Warning this is yaoi, which means boy x boy, so don't like don't read. **

**I DONT OWN YUGIOH OR THE CHARACTERS.** **This story is in Ryou's POV.**

I walked into the kitchen and angrily threw my bag in the corner then walked toward the sink. I did take some water and washed my face. I looked at my reflection in the microwave door. I had two scars on my face. Ever since Bakura was away, bullies started terrorizing me again. I wanted him back, not just for protection from the bullies, but because he was someone who cared about me.

I grabbed a glass of juice and walked to the living room, but stopped in the hallway. On the ground in front of the door was a letter. I never got a letter before, so I wondered who could have sent it. I picked the letter up and sat on the couch and put the glass down. I opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Ryou_

_I know you wouldn't expect this but I got your letter._

"Bakura…." I said softly.

_I see how much it hurts you that I'm not there._

_I saw what those bullies did to your beautiful face._

_When I'm back…they are going to pay._

"Back! What does that mean? No…don't get my hopes up yet," I mumbled.

_Ever since I got your letter I've been trying to come to you,_

_And I think I have finally found a way._

_Just wait a little longer, my angel, and I will come._

"You… you're coming back?" I said, tears rolling down my face.

_Ryou…I have met your sister here. She really is like you told me all those times._

_She is perfectly fine, And when you are unhappy, she is unhappy. If you're happy, she is too. _

_You know, she is closer than you think. But she can't come with me._

_It could make her disappear forever…so she wants to watch over you instead._

"Sis, thank you-I think of you always." I didn't notice a figure appearing behind me.

_She told me she would watch over you until you die. _

_And she wants to see you smile again…I want that too._

_I hope you will smile now that you've read this letter._

_With love, Bakura_

"Bakura…I thank you so much."

Suddenly I heard a whisper in my ear. "Why say thank you to thin air…if you can thank me directly?"

I stared forward tears rolling down my face. No, that couldn't be…he is not here.

"Bakura?" I ask uncertainly.

"Why don't look and see for yourself?"

I stood up and turned around. And there was Bakura. Before he could say anything I tackled him to the ground and cried happily, "I missed you so much!"

Bakura wrapped his arms around me into his warm embrace. "I did to, Ryou.'' He sat up and pulled away a little so he could look me in the face. He brought his hand up and stroked the scars on my face. I leant into his touch and closed my eyes. "Ryou," I heard, "I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Don't be…we are together now, at last." Bakura gave me one of his rare smiles. He leant in closer and captured my lips in a slow, lovely kiss. At that moment I knew that this was going to be forever. And we both are happy with that.

**So this was it. I'm thinking of maybe a next chapter in Bakura's POV, or maybe a chapter where Bakura takes out those bullies (or both). You may decide. I thank dancing elf for beta reading each time, you do a great job. **


	3. Bakura POV comming back

**Yes, chapter three is done. This took me long to write. But this story isn't done yet. **

**Just tell me what you think, and you will get a response. Warning this is yaoi- don't like, don't read. I DON"T OWN YU-GI-OH. This is all in Bakura's POV.**

I walked towards the gate.

I hoped I could get to Ryou today. I did send that letter a week ago. If he read the letter and was truly happy when he was done reading, I could go back to him. I looked through the gate. I saw Ryou walking home.

He looked so depressed. I wanted to be with him more than ever now. To comfort him, hold him. Love him.

"Bakura?" I heard from beneath me. My eyes snapped open. I didn't realise I had closed them. I looked down into two brown eyes. It was Amaen Bakura, the little sister of Ryou.

She was still the same age as when she died.

I picked her up and sat her on my arm so she was lying against my shoulder. "What's wrong, Amaen?" I ask.

"Ryou is upset…now I am, too," she said.

I smiled at her. "I promise I will make him smile again."

She smiled too, "I know you will."

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He needs a lover…not a sister."

I blushed a little at that. "Thank you,'' I said softly. She smiled at me and I put her back on the ground.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

I smiled. "He is reading the letter," I said.

Her eyes grow wide for a second and she looked out the gate. Ryou was sitting on the couch reading the letter. She smiled and said, "He is getting happier with each passing second." She looked back at me. "You did a great job. You better keep your promise to make him happy…or I'll haunt you forever!"

"I will Amaen,'' I said, and with that I started to fade away from the afterlife and back into the real world.

Amaen hugged me and said, "Make him and yourself happy, please…I won't like it if you two aren't happy."

I knelt down to look her in the eye and hugged her and said, "Amean, I promise you that your brother and I will be happy." Then I let her go.

She smiled, "Thank you, Bakura."

And with that I was gone.

I stood in the living room, behind the couch. I know I was alive again. I saw Ryou sitting on the couch and happy tears were rolling down his face. Then I heard him say, "Bakura…I…Thank you."

I moved to him and whispered in his ear, "Why say thank you to thin air…if you can thank me directly?" I saw him freeze. I took a step back. The mind link was open again and I could feel the disbelief, and the happiness, too.

"Bakura?" he asked, unsure.

I grinned. "Why don't look and see for yourself?"

Ryou stood up. I saw his hands shaking. When he turned around, he looked at me with watery eyes. I felt sorry, but before I could say something, I was pushed down to the ground. My eyes fell closed at the impact.

I opened my eyes again when I felt Ryou hugging my chest. "I missed you so much!" he said happily, but his voice was shaking because of his crying.

I wrapped my arms around him and brought him into an embrace. I slowly sat up and pulled him into my lap. "I did too, Ryou." I leaned back a little so I could look at him. I saw the scars on his face. I brought one of my hands to them and said, "Ryou…I'm sorry."

He looked at me and said, "Don't be…we are together now, at last!" At that moment I was so filled with happiness like I never have been in my entire life. I leant forward and kissed him on the mouth. I did keep the kiss lovely. I would tell him this way how much I loved him.

After a few minutes I pulled away. Ryou had put his arms around my neck and leaned his head against my chest. I slowly stood up and carried him in my arms. "Bakura?" he asked,

but I didn't answer. I walked up to his room and placed him on the bed. Then I crawled in beside him and I put my arms around him. That was all I wanted to do, to hold him close.

He smiled at me. "Thank you, Bakura."

I smiled back and brought my hands up to his face again and said, "I can take those scars away but…" I trailed off when I saw he didn't like the idea further on.

"…You have to use shadow magic," he finished my sentence.

I nodded my head. "I understand if you…" I started, but he cut me off with a kiss.

"Please, will you take them away?" he said after he pulled away.

I smiled at him and put my hands on his face, one over each scar. "Ryou," I started, "I'm not going to lie to you, but this is going to hurt a little."

He nodded and added with a whisper, "Just get over with it."

I closed my eyes so I could concentrate on my magic. I started, but I heard his soft whimper and I felt a tear on my thumb. I moved it to keep him from the pain. The scars vanished quickly, and I took my hands off his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "And? Did it work?" He did ask.

I smiled at him. "You look just as well as before."

He smiled back at me. "Wait a minute," he said. He turned around and got something out of the drawer in the bedside table. I recognised it as the mirror frame I made for him last year. It wasn't one of my best objects I made.

I turned a bit red and asked, "Why do you still have that?"

He smiled at me. "Because you did make it for me," and he looked in the mirror. He turned to me again and said, "You did a great job." He put the mirror away and kissed me on the lips. "I'm so glad you're back, I wish I didn't have school tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't be here with you," he said sadly.

I grinned at him. "Who said I can't go to school?"

"What? But how?" he asked, surprised.

I leant a finger on his lips so he would be silent. "Don't worry, the Gods said that as soon as I'm here everything is fine. It would look like I just moved here from Egypt. Even with money and stuff, so you don't have to worry about that either."

He stared a few seconds at me and than he smiled and kissed me again. Than he curled up in my chest and said softly, "Please, don't let this be a dream."

I smiled softly. "It isn't, Ryou…it isn't."

Ryou fell asleep in my arms. I started to feel sleepy too, but before I fell asleep I said, "Those bullies are going to pay for what they did to you."

We both had a peaceful night.

**So this is it. Did you guys/girls like it? This was fun to write. And don't worry, those bullies are going to pay big time for what they did to Ryou. That will be the last chapter of this story. Until then…please review. And thanks for dancing elf for Beta reading**


	4. the payback

**So this will be my final chapter for "I want you back" it's sad but every story has to come to an end. I hope you all like the ending. Now that you skipped this boring thing anyway. WARNING YOAI, so don't like it, don't read it.**

**I DON 'T OWN YUGIOH. I only made Lisa and Cassie up. I have Marik and Malik in this story. Marik=hikari Malik=yami**

Bakura's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Ryou. He looked very peaceful. His face was calm with a little but lovely smile. I rested my forehead against his, hoping I didn't wake him up. It was nice to watch him like this.

After a few minutes his eyes fluttered open. When he noticed me he had a huge smile.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I said, kissing him on the nose. He smiled at me.

"How long have you been watching me?"

I smiled. "About ten minutes. You're cute when you are asleep."

He blushed slightly. "Can you tell me how late it is?"

I looked at the digital clock. "I think it is 7:30."

"WHAT!" Ryou shouted and jumped out the bed. He had a half hour to get ready and go to school.

I slowly sat up myself and asked, "Hey, Ryou, do you think I can borrow some clothes? I believe this is the only thing I have."

"That's good," he said, tossing me some clothes. "But then you have to go to the city with me today to buy you something new."

"Okay, I wouldn't mind," he agreed, pulling the clothes on. He smiled at me before rushing out of the door. I walked slowly behind him in a pair of his jeans and a green sweater. It was a little too light in colour, in my opinion. But I could live with them for one day.

Ryou was in the kitchen. Ryou placed a plate on the table.

"For me?" I asked. He nodded. I took the plate and ate my breakfast.

In the living room we found a set of school books. Ryou put some in his bag. We discovered that we had the same classes. We walked to school together. We heard from behind us, "Ryou! Hey, Ryou!"

Ryou's POV

I turned around and saw a happy Yugi. I knew something was up. Yugi hadn't been this happy in a couple of months. "Hey, Yugi, you look happy today."

He smiled. "Same goes for you, Ryou."

I smiled back. "What happened to make you so happy?" I asked.

Yugi just smiled at me. Then I noticed that someone stood behind him. I looked up and saw…. "Yami? You're here too?"

He smiled. "Yes, I'm here, and what do you mean by 'too?'" he asked me.

Bakura turned around. "Hallo, Pharaoh, it looks like I'm not the only one who got my wish."

"BAKURA!" Yugi said.

Bakura glared at him. "Was it that bad to see me?"

"N-no." Yugi said quickly.

"Hey, guys." Marik said when he came running towards us. "You guys won't believe what happened!"

"Let me guess," I said. "Malik came back."

"Y-yes, how did you know?" he asked, disappointed that I ruined his surprise.

"Hey, Marik," Bakura and Yami said at the same time, and then they glared at each other.

Suddenly Malik stood beside them. "So, what is everyone talking about?" Don't we have to get inside?"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before I took Bakura's hand and dragged him inside.

Bakura's POV

Why did I agree to go to school again? It's so boring and pointless. I hate it, and all the girls are staring at me. I swear! I tell most of them to piss off by kissing Ryou in the cafeteria.

After school I was like Ryou said, "Grumpy." Ryou and I went to the city to buy some new clothes. I have bought some dark jeans, with black, red, blue and green sweaters. I don't know how but he somehow convinced me to buy a hat. We needed to go to the grocery store, too. Ryou had to drag me away from the steaks. We were now at the vegetables. "Hey, Ryou!'' Ryou and I turned to I see a girl about 18 years old running towards us. "Hey, Lisa, how is it going with little Cassie?" She smiled. "Good, but could you watch her for a moment? She will be crying the whole store down if I'm away when she wakes up."

"I will," Ryou said.

"Thanks, Ryou, you're the best!" she said, running back to where she came from.

"Ryou, who was that?" I asked.

"That is Lisa; she was my friend when I lived in England. She is a teenage mom."

"Hold on a sec. That girl is a mother?"

Ryou nodded. "The father of the child left them alone. But she is getting a lot of help from family and friends. She asks me sometimes if I could watch her little girl. You don't mind that? Do you?"

"No, not at all," I said.

Lisa came back, and this time she had a little girl in her arms. She couldn't be more than about six months old.

Lisa looked at me. "Hi, and who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, Lisa," Ryou said quickly. "This is Bakura, you know the guy I talked about so much." He blushed a little when he said that.

"Nice to meet you," Lisa said.

"Same here," I answered, my eyes looking back at the baby girl in her arms again.

Lisa looked at me for a second before she asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

My eyes shot up at her. "Uuh, I may…I mean, yes…if I can."

Lisa smiled at me before slowly and carefully giving the girl to me. She told me how to hold her in the best way and I did what I was asked. That was rare for me, but I didn't want to hurt the child. "Well, I see she is in good hands. I will be back in a few minutes." And she ran off.

The girl in my arms opened her eyes and saw directly that I wasn't her mother. Her eyes started to water. I acted on impulse and started rocking her a little. Then I brought my finger to her cheek and started stroking it a little. "Shh, mommy will be back soon." The girl didn't cry. She looked around, then back to me and smiled.

She smiled! Never had a child ever smiled at me. Her hands moved up and she pulled at my hair. It hurt just a little. I heard Ryou laugh. I looked up, hurting myself a little. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Í didn't know you were good with kids." I blushed at what he said.

"I…Thank you…I didn't know either." I looked at her again. She took the finger that was still on her cheek and put it in her mouth. I could feel something. I smiled. "Looks like somebody got a tooth."

Ryou laughed and kissed my cheek. "Your amazing, Bakura," he said.

Lisa came back. "You are so cute." I looked at her and she smiled, then she looked at Ryou. "Ryou, my babysitter for Sunday called that she couldn't come, so I wondered if you could watch her."

"Yes," I said a little too quickly.

Ryou turned to me with an asking face. "I mean, uuh…"

Ryou smiled and kissed my red cheeks. "I know what you mean. We would love to watch her, Lisa. No problem."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'll bring her around nine and pick her up at four. Is that good?"

We both nodded. I handed her the baby again, who had a bright smile when she saw her mother. "Well, thanks again," she said and waved goodbye as she walked away.

Ryou's POV

I looked at Bakura, who smiled at me. I slowly wrapped my arm around him. He looked at me and kissed my head. "Shall we go home?" I nodded.

After we paid for everything we walked home. We were walking through an alley. At the end of the road stood a group of boys. I recognised them, and kept my head low, clutching at Bakura's hand tighter.

"What's wrong?'' he asked softly. I didn't look at him or at the people in front of me. "Are they the bullies?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You don't have to be afraid. I will protect you."

I smiled, feeling a lot safer. I know he we will protect me. "Don't do a thing to them if they don't do anything," I cautioned Bakura.

Bakura looked a little annoyed, but nodded. We were walking towards them. One of them saw me. "Hey, look guys…it's Snow White."

Bakura stood still. But I grabbed his arm to make him keep walking. One of the boys stood in front of me, so I was forced to stop. "Where are those scars I gave you? Are you a witch?" The other boys laughed.

"Watch out with what you say," Bakura growled.

"And who are you? His brother?"

Bakura laughed. "That's not important, but you're not going to hurt him again."

"Oh, and why should I be afraid of you?"

Bakura grinned evilly, and responded, "Because I have something you didn't even know existed."

"Oh, yeah! What would you do if I do this?" It looked like we was going to punch Bakura, but instead he punched me right in the face.

I fell backwards on the ground and closed my eyes because of the impact. When I opened them, Bakura helped me to sit up. I felt something wet by my nose. I brought my hand up to it, and saw the crimson blood. I looked at Bakura. "Take them down," I said, and Bakura's brown eyes turned red.

Bakura's POV

I watched in horror when that boy punched Ryou, who fell on the ground. I kneeled down beside him. I saw the blood coming out of his nose. I grabbed his hand and helped him up. He opened his eyes and when he saw the blood he looked at me and said, "Take them down."

When I heard that I stood up and turned to the bullies. They were laughing. They looked at me, gloating. "You can't do a thing! Haha."

I growled. "You just made…A BIG mistake."

The alley grew darker and the wind started to blow harder. The boys stopped laughing and looked with shock at me. Their eyes widened when they saw the Millennium Ring around my neck begin to glow. "What are you?"

I laughed. "Me? I'm the Thief King, your worst nightmare, and the last thing you'll ever see in this world."

A purple hole opened beneath them and they fell down, never to be seen again.

I became calm again as my eyes turned back to their normal brown colour. I turned to see Ryou looking at me with a big smile. He ran towards me and kissed me. When he let go, he smiled at me and said, "I love you so much. You know that, don't you?"

"And I love you. Now, let's go home." Ryou nodded, and I put my arm around him as we walked home together. Fully happy. We couldn't wait until Sunday. But I will make sure that we have some fun before then.

THE END

**This is the end of this story. I hope you liked it. And that the bullies got their payback. Tell me what you liked about it. **


End file.
